Romance et confiance
by twilight3513
Summary: Bella, meurtrie par l'attitude de sa mère, arrive à Forks. Elle rencontre un Edward froid et distant, jusqu'à ce qu'Esmée lui donne un petit coup de pouce. Tous humains.
1. Chapter 1

Une semaine que je me suis installée à Forks.

L'enfer est chaud et sec

Forks est froid et humide.

Je tente donc de me persuader que Forks n'est pas l'enfer.

Relativise Bella.

La première semaine au lycée s'est plutôt bien passée.

Je me suis embronchée plus d'une douzaine de fois. J'ai lancé le ballon à la tête de deux ou trois de mes élèves en sport. Heureusement qu'entre deux bafouillages, mes réponses au prof sont presque intelligibles.

Une plaie !

Malgré tout cela, je me suis faite des amis :

Mike qui me suit partout comme un toutou docile.

Tyler qui me sourit bizarrement. (Il a peut-être peur que je l'éborgne à son tour ?)

Et Jessica qui se charge de me rapporter tous les cancans de la ville, avec moult détails bien sur.

Bref, le bonheur !!!!

Il y a aussi ceux qui m'ignorent royalement, comme ce garçon assis à côté de moi en biologie. Hormis un bref bonjour la première fois, il n'avait pas daigné m'adresser la parole, ni même me regarder. De toute façon, il est trop mignon pour moi !

Il est le sujet de prédilection de Jessica (et de Lauren quand elle daigne m'adresser la parole !) : Edward Cullen, fils adoptif du docteur Carlisle Cullen et de sa femme, Esmée. Il a deux frères et deux sœurs, adoptés eux aussi: Emmet et Rosalie, qui sont partis à Darmouth ( Elle avait prononcé le nom de la prestigieuse université avec un ton ouvertement snobinard, ce qui m'avait fait sourire. C'est vrai que c'était le genre d'établissement que ni elle ni moi ne pourrions jamais nous offrir) et Jasper et Alice qui sont en dernière année comme nous.

-Ils sont ensembles,… dans tous les sens du terme, a-t-elle ajouté, l'air dégoûté. Je sais même pas si c'est légal.

Bon c'est vrai ! Même à Phœnix, une relation amoureuse entre un frère et une sœur aurait paru scandaleuse, deux encore plus. Mais avait-elle besoin de le dire !

Finalement, l'enfer est froid et humide !

Il y a tout de même des points positifs :

Angéla, une autre copine de Jessica, est sympa. Elle me ressemble un peu, en plus jolie et moins godiche. Elle est timide, elle a des conversations intéressantes et elle aime la littérature. Nous avons un peu parlé Jane Austen et Sinclair Lewis.

Et puis mon père a respecté sa parole : il m'a laissé m'installer dans le petit studio qui accole la maison. J'ai toujours eu l'habitude de vivre seule lorsque j'étais avec ma mère : elle disparaissait régulièrement quand elle pensait avoir trouver le « grand amour » et depuis que c'était plus ou moins officiel avec Phil, c'était encore pire. J'ai pris l'habitude de me gérer seule. Alors ce n'est pas à dix-huit ans que j'allai accepter d'être sous la responsabilité d'un parent.

La fin de la semaine est donc mortellement longue. Le samedi matin m'apparaît comme un don du ciel. Je me lève tard, prend un petit déjeuner consistant – je n'ai pas l'intention de déjeuner et je file sans aller voir mon père : je sais que Charlie est déjà parti pour la pêche. Je scotche tout de même un mot sur sa porte pour ne pas qu'il avertisse le FBI si je ne suis toujours pas là son retour.

Je suis contente de m'être achetée ma petite Ford avec le peu d'argent que j'ai économisé. Elle n'est pas très confortable mais le moteur est inépuisable : il valait mieux, elle dépassait déjà allègrement les 200 000 km, je n'ai pas eu les moyens de me payer mieux.

Deux heures plus tard, je me gare en plein centre-ville.

Bon d'accord ! Ca ne vaut pas les centre-commerciaux de Phœnix mais je dois m'en contenter.

Je flâne le long des rues, m'attardant une longue heure dans une librairie pour finalement m'offrir un roman d'Hemingway. Je fais les boutiques de fringue, par pur plaisir, je n'ai absolument pas les moyens de compléter ma garde robe.

Finalement, dans l'après-midi, je tombe sur un magasin d'antiquités. J'aime bien regarder les vieilleries : je m'invente une histoire sur leur propriétaire, leur créateur. J'imagine des amours impossibles et des fins tragiques. Le miroir qui a appartenu à une femme mariée éprise d'un autre homme, un encrier qui a servi à écrire les plus belles lettres d'amour.

Je ne suis qu'une idiote romantique ! Arrête de lire Roméo et Juliette !

Une femme est déjà dans le magasin à fureter dans les rangées. Elle se tourne vers moi et m'adresse un petit sourire avant de reprendre son inspection.

Je tombe en admiration devant une petite boite à musique. Elle est tout en bois, vieillie par le temps et décorée au dessus de volutes et d'arabesques délicates. Je l'ouvre, une petite danseuse se redresse. Je tourne délicatement la clé et une musique métallique commence, faisant tournoyée la figurine. Je ferme les yeux et écoute les notes.

-Vous aimez ! me dit une voix douce.

Je me retourne : la femme s'est rapprochée. Elle a un sourire magnifique et semble très gentille.

-C'est le clair de lune de Debussy, lui répondis-je. J'adore cette musique.

-Vous connaissez la musique classique.

-Non ! Mais ma grand-mère voulait absolument m'initier. A l'époque, je trouvai ça pénible. Maintenant qu'elle est morte, je regrette de ne pas l'avoir plus écouter.

-C'est souvent comme cela. Vous plairiez beaucoup à mon fils. C'est également sa musique préférée.

Sa main tremble tout à coup. Elle s'appuie sur le bord de la table. Je lève les yeux vers son visage : elle est pâle comme un linge et semble avoir du mal à respirer.

Bon sang ! Elle fait un malaise !

Je l'attrape comme je peux par les bras et l'assois sur une chaise qui se trouve juste à côté.

-Ca ne va pas ! Vous voulez que j'appelle une ambulance.

-Non ! gémit-elle. Je sais ce que j'ai. Il me faut mon médicament, dans mon sac.

Je repère facilement le sac et lui tends. Elle prend une petite boite, l'ouvre péniblement et se fait une piqûre.

Le propriétaire du magasin arrive à ce moment là.

-Hey ! lance-t-il. Je ne veux pas de drogué dans mon magasin, c'est compris !

-Elle vient de faire un malaise, lui répondis-je froidement, blessée d'avoir été prise pour une junky.

L'homme s'approche de nous pour constater les faits. Son visage change alors d'aspect :

-Mme Cullen, vous n'allez pas bien.

Surprise ! C'est LA madame Cullen, la mère des Cullen de mon lycée. Je n'en revenais pas.

-Vous voulez que j'appelle votre mari, lui demande-t-il alors.

-Non, non ! Je vais le faire.

Elle saisit mon téléphone portable. La conversation dure quelques minutes, je comprends que son mari lui propose de venir la chercher, il a peur qu'elle rentre toute seule et qu'elle est un autre malaise en conduisant. Elle hésite, elle ne veut pas le déranger dans son travail.

Je lui propose alors de la raccompagner, nous habitons la même ville. Elle accepte soulagée et raccroche.

Je vais chercher ma voiture et je la gare devant le magasin pour qu'elle marche le moins possible. Nous partons pour Forks.

-Vous êtes très gentille,… et je ne connais même pas votre nom ?

-Je m'appelle Bella Swan, je suis la fille du shérif.

-Ah oui ! Mes enfants m'ont parlé de toi ! Je suis Esmée Cullen

Tiens, les Cullen ne sont pas aussi insensibles aux autres, finalement.

-Je sais. Votre fils Edward suit les mêmes cours de biologie que moi.

-Et bien Bella, je suis enchantée de te avoir rencontrer. Tu m'enlèves une épine du pied. Je suis déjà un fardeau pour ma famille, je n'avais pas besoin de rajouter celui-là.

Là-dessus, elle me raconte qu'elle souffre d'une maladie incurable, une maladie génétique qui touche l'hémoglobine du sang. Elle fait parfois des malaises et devait s'administrer son traitement dans ces cas là. C'est pour cela qu'elle ne pouvait pas avoir d'enfants et que lui et son mari avaient adopté leurs cinq enfants.

-Hélas mes malaises sont plus fréquents lorsque je suis stressée ou fatiguée. Alors nous sommes venus nous installer ici. Mes enfants n'aiment pas beaucoup cet endroit, surtout Edward. Ils ne le disent pas mais je sais qu'ils sont malheureux.

-S'ils se taisent et qu'ils restent ici, c'est qu'ils vous aiment. Vous devez être une mère formidable… Moi j'ai fini par fuir la mienne la semaine dernière.

Elle m'adressa un sourire compatissant. Elle a l'air vraiment gentille.

-Vous êtes quelqu'un de bien, Bella. Je le dirai à Edward. Il juge les habitants de Forks trop sévèrement.

Nous arrivâmes à Forks. Elle me demande de l'amener à l'hôpital. Son mari l'attend sur le parking. Il me remercie chaleureusement et je les regarde disparaître dans le hall d'entrée.


	2. 2 première discussion

Je passe le reste du week-end à dévorer Hemingway. Le lundi arrive comme une fatalité déplaisante.

A huit heures, je me gare dans le petit parking du lycée et me dépêche de rejoindre le cours de biologie pour éviter la pluie – comme d'habitude. Les nuages se déversaient 300 jours sur 365 ici et septembre n'échappe pas à la règle.

Je prends place à côté de mon silencieux partenaire, sans le regarder. Je meurs d'envie de lui demander des nouvelles de sa mère mais puisqu'il « juge les habitants de Forks trop sévèrement »…

-Bonjour, permets-moi de me présenter. Je suis Edward Cullen.

Je me retourne vers lui, ahurie. Il vient de me parler là !

-B…Bonjour, balbutiai-je, encore sous le choc.

-Je voulais te remercier d'avoir aider ma mère samedi. C'était… très gentil.

Et en plus, il me remercie ! Je me retiens à la table de peur de tomber à la renverse. Je lève mes yeux vers les siens.

Waouh ! Ce regard, pénétrant, troublant. Ses prunelles caramels, une couleur lumineuse, magnifique. Je reste scotchée quelques secondes avant de me ressaisir.

Dis quelque chose, Bella où il va te prendre pour une idiote.

-Il n'y a pas de quoi, murmurai-je en baissant les yeux. Comment va-t-elle ?

-Bien. Fort heureusement, elle sait s'administrer correctement son traitement. Mais elle doit beaucoup se reposer. Elle m'a demandé de te donner quelque chose pour te remercier.

-Rien du tout ! m'exclamai-je, un peu furieuse. De toute façon, c'était sur mon chemin. Et puis ta mère est charmante. Elle a de la conversation, elle !

Celle-là, ça fait un moment que j'avais envie de lui lancer à la figure. Ce n'est pas parce qu'il est aussi mignon qu'il doit se prendre la tête et être malpoli.

Il n'est pas fâché. Au contraire, il m'adresse un petit sourire moqueur. Alors, là, il est carrément à tomber. Je sens la chaleur me monter aux joues.

Calme-toi Bella, on n'a pas idée de se mettre dans des états pareils pour un garçon qui t'a royalement ignorée durant une bonne semaine.

PDV Edward

Elle a de la répartie.

Sa réflexion, je l'ai bien méritée. Je n'y réponds pas et lui fais un grand sourire.

-Tu ne peux pas refuser, Bella. Ton cadeau est dans ma voiture. Et ma mère serait vexée si tu n'acceptais pas.

Elle fait la moue mais finit par acquiescer. Elle est gênée qu'on lui offre quelque chose. C'est un bon point pour elle, ça change des autres.

Je lui donne rendez-vous cet après-midi à quinze heures sur le parking pour le lui remettre et nous écoutons le prof prodigué son cours.

Je jette un coup d'œil de temps en temps vers elle.

Ma mère a raison : Bella est vraiment très mignonne. Je ne l'avais pas remarqué auparavant mais elle a une beauté naturelle, sans fard, sans ces tonnes de maquillage que s'étalent généreusement les filles en s'imaginant qu'elles sont plus jolies.

J'entends quelqu'un se racler la gorge derrière moi. Je me retourne. Un blondinet un peu joufflu me fait des yeux méchants. Comment il s'appelle déjà cet abruti. Ah oui ! Mike Newton!

Tiens, tiens, c'est qu'il serait jaloux !

Mike a la réputation d'attirer toutes les filles du lycée sous prétexte que c'est un californien. Il doit tenir ça de sa mère. Mme Newton se tape tous les clients qui rentrent dans son magasin de sport. Elle avait eu une fois allumée ouvertement mon père. Elle s'était faite dire ses quatre vérités et elle n'avait jamais retenté l'expérience.

Mais il n'aura pas Bella. De toute façon, elle est trop intelligente pour se faire avoir par son discours «surf, sun et sexe ».

Elle mérite mieux que ça.

Je lui rends un sourire carnassier et retourne à mes cours.

Je la retrouve l'après-midi dans le parking, accolée à sa voiture, une fiesta vieillissante. Elle a choisi une voiture sûre : j'en déduis que c'est une fille raisonnable. Je lui fais signe de la main de me suivre et je l'attire vers ma Volvo grise rutilante. J'ouvre le coffre et sors une boite en carton que je lui tends.

Elle l'ouvre et semble surprise. Une tendre sourire éclaire son visage. Je reste fascinée par l'émotion qu'elle dégage. Cette fille a vraiment quelque chose. Elle est très sensuelle et d'une beauté extraordinaire.

Et elle ne s'en rend même pas compte.

-C'est la boite à musique que j'avais vu dans le magasin d'antiquité. Comment a-t-elle fait pour l'avoir un week-end?

-Ma mère dégote des antiquités rares et les revend à des magasins. Le propriétaire est un de ses clients.

Elle ouvre délicatement le couvercle et Debussy commence sa sonate. Un peu trop saccadé à mon goût mais Bella semble appréciée. Elle ferme les yeux quelques secondes.

-Je ne peux pas accepter, dit-elle finalement en refermant la boite et en me la tendant. Ca a du lui coûter une fortune.

En réalité, ma mère n'a pas déboursé un sou. Elle l'a négociée contre quelques pièces intéressantes que l'antiquaire voulait acquérir.

Mais Bella est têtue et je ne suis pas certain qu'elle croira à cette vérité. Je réfléchis à la meilleur façon de la persuader et j'opte pour l'humour :

-Pitié Bella, je vais devoir garder cette antiquité dans ma chambre si tu ne l'acceptes pas. Toi apparemment, tu sembles apprécier les vieilleries – je pointe du menton sa voiture-. Alors rends-moi service et garde-la.

Elle me jette un regard noir mais je garde le sourire. Elle est amusante quand elle tente d'être en colère.

-Tout le monde n'a pas les moyens de s'offrir la dernière voiture à la mode, MONSIEUR Cullen, s'emporte-t-elle. Alors garde tes réflexions mal placées pour toi. Et sache que je l'aime bien, ma petite voiture. Elle a du caractère et je la chouchoute.

Elle veut sortir les griffes mais elle ressemble plus à un petit chaton. Je me retiens de pouffer.

-Ce n'est pas en lui faisant faire deux fois par jour le trajet entre chez toi et ici que tu vas la préserver. Les voitures n'aiment pas les trajets courts, tu l'ignorais

-Désolée mais ma trottinette est tombée en panne ce matin.

Elle m'adresse un sourire moqueur puis soupire et reprend finalement le cadeau.

-Tu remercieras ta mère pour moi. C'est un chouette cadeau. Elle n'aurait pas du.

Je la regarde s'éloigner. Alice et Jasper me trouvent planté là quelques minutes plus tard, encore dans mes pensées.

-T'as vu un fantôme ou quoi ? s'exclame Alice avant de s'installer sur le siège passager pour que je la ramène.

Non ! J'avais vu un soleil !


	3. 3 Faire mieux connaissance

Mes pensées reviennent continuellement vers Bella. Ma mère me questionne un peu sur elle mais j'élude très vite.

Alice et elle me regardent bizarrement. Au diable les femmes et leur intuition.

Je me demande comment je pourrai lui parler plus souvent. Nous n'avons que le cours de biologie en commun et elle a ses propres amis à la cafétéria, et elle a choisi justement ceux que j'apprécie le moins. C'est d'ailleurs pour cela qu'au départ, je l'avais purement ignorée.

Vers deux heures du matin, il me vient enfin une idée lumineuse et je m'endors paisiblement.

PDV Bella

C'est la première fois que je fantasme sur un garçon. Je rougis toute seule sous ma couette en repensant à mes rêves de la nuit.

Je m'habille en vitesse, mon sempiternel jean et un tee-shirt à manche longue. J'engouffre un bol de céréales avec du lait avant de passer dans ma minuscule salle de bain. Je n'aime pas traîner le matin. Je me dépêche de sortir pour prendre ma voiture.

Je m'arrête net sur la palier. Une Volvo grise est stationnée derrière ma Ford.

Edward sort et m'adresse son sourire moqueur.

-Mais qu'est ce que tu fais là ?, balbutiai-je.

-Et bien je préserve ta Ford, répliqua-t-il aussi sec.

Je lui fais une moue narquoise. Il fait le tour de la voiture et m'ouvre la portière.

-Ma voiture supporte mieux les courts trajets que la tienne, continua-t-il.

Je prends l'air offensé mais monte tout de même. Je n'allais le planter là alors que j'avais rêvé de lui toute la nuit.

Il s'assoit au volant et démarre.

-Alors contente de la météo, me lance-t-il gaiement.

Il comptait donc se moquer de moi durant tout le trajet !

-Je suis fan, répondis-je du tact au tact. Voir pousser des moisissures et des champignons à vue d'œil a toujours été une de mes passions secrètes.

Il ricane doucement :

-A questions stupides…, continuai-je.

-Ouais. Approuva-t-il. Alors explique moi ce qui t'a fait venir dans l'endroit le plus humide de tout le nord de l'Amérique.

Je suis surprise de sa question. En quoi ma petite vie intéresse-t-il ? Mais je lui réponds, juste pour continuer à entendre sa voix. Ce type a une carrière de crooner assurée.

-Ma mère s'est trouvée un nouveau petit copain. Et ils ont décidé de vivre ensemble. J'étais de trop alors j'ai décidé qu'il était temps de venir chez Charlie.

-Et maintenant tu es malheureuse ?

-Non ! gémis-je.

Je suis bien sure qu'il ne me croit mais il n'insiste pas.

-Charlie est plutôt sympa ?

-Ouais ! Mais j'ai pas l'habitude d'avoir un parent sur le dos à longueur de temps. Ma mère disparaissait souvent pendant plusieurs jours avant de revenir en larmes pour se faire consoler. Alors j'ai demandé à avoir le studio derrière la maison.

J'en reviens pas de lui avoir révéler tout cela. Je le regarde timidement. Il ne se moque pas et me regarde avec… tendresse !!

Nous arrivons au lycée. Il me donne rendez-vous dans l'après-midi pour me ramener. J'ai le sourire au lèvres et je ne le quitte pas de la journée.

Durant le temps cantine, je me force à rester avec mes amis. Je trouve Jessica soûlante, Mike collant, Tyler obscène avec ses œillades à vomir. Seule Angela me laisse un peu d'air. Et je ne peux m'empêcher de jeter des coups d'œil à la table des Cullen. Edward ne me regarde pas.

Zut !

PDV Edward

Bella est vraiment une fille chouette. Elle n'a pas eu une enfance facile entre un père trop loin et une mère absente. Et malgré cela, elle est bonne élève et veut réussir ses études. C'est une battante.

Je suis content d'avoir penser à aller la chercher en voiture à son appartement. Je ferais comme ça tous les matins. Ca n'a pas l'air de l'embêter.

A la cantine, je me force à fixer mon plateau repas. Je ne veux pas expliquer mon attitude à Jasper et Alice. Déjà qu'ils ont trouvé louche qu'on ne vienne pas au lycée ensemble.

Jasper se fiche royalement de mes changements. Il a les yeux rivés sur Alice et ne semble vivre que pour elle. C'est un garçon à fleur de peau, qui a du mal à gérer ses rapports avec les autres. Je dois faire attention avec lui de ne jamais trop montrer mes émotions car il s'emporte vite.

Mais Alice, c'est une maline. Elle me fixe avec un petit sourire narquois qui semble dire : je sais ce qui se passe et je sais comment ça va finir.

Alice a une intuition exacerbée.

Jusqu'ici, j'avais trouvé ça plutôt amusant.

Mais là, elle m'agace.

J'arrive dans les premiers au parking. Curieux ! Je n'ai pas eu l'impression de marcher vite. Elle arrive quelques minutes plus tard. Je lui ouvre la porte – elle rougit – elle ne doit pas être habituer à la galanterie.

C'est vrai qu'ici, les adolescents sont de genre « je te couche et je te baise »

Moi, j'ai juste envie d'être là, à côté d'elle, à l'écouter.

Mais elle prend les devants et m'interroge sur ma famille.

C'est de bonne guerre. A chacun son tour.

Je lui apprends que j'ai été adopté quand j'avais quelques semaines avec ma sœur jumelle Alice. Mes parents sont morts dans un accident de voiture. Puis Emmett est arrivé.

Nous sommes restés plusieurs années comme ça et puis les services sociaux ont contacté mes parents pour des jumeaux qui posaient problème à leur famille d'accueil.

Nous les avons accueillis un été et ça s'est tellement bien passé que Jasper et Rosalie sont restés avec nous.

Ca était le vrai coup de foudre entre Jasper et Alice, Emmett et Rosalie.

Nos parents nous ont toujours soutenu, sans nous juger.

C'était ce qui faisait la force de notre famille.

PDV Bella

Je suis très émue qu'Edward me raconte tout ça. Moi je ne dis rien.

De tout façon, il n'y a rien à dire.

Il semble apprécier. Apparemment, je suis la seule de la ville à ne pas les avoir juger.

Ce que les gens peuvent être cons !

Je me rends compte que nous avons passé des heures à discuter dans sa voiture. La nuit est tombée. Il commence à se faire tard.

Je lui proposerai bien de rentrer boire quelque chose. Mais rien que d'y penser, je commence à hyper ventiler.

Et puis, j'ai pas envie que mon père rentre et aperçoive une voiture garée devant la maison. Sinon, adieu le studio !

Je lui souhaite une bonne soirée.

Il me dit à demain, replace une mèche de mes cheveux derrière mon oreille et m'embrasse sur la joue!

Là, pour le coup, l'air me manque.

La semaine se passe comme ça. C'est dingue ce qu'on peut avoir à se raconter. Nous nous trouvons des goûts en commun. C'est un féru de littérature, même si nous n'apprécions pas les même auteurs.

Je l'engueule presque quand il me dit qu'il trouve Roméo idiot. Ca le fait rire.

-Un type qui avoue son amour une fille pour se barrer avec Juliette et qui en plus tue son cousin, ça ne mérite pas d'être heureux.

Bon, il n'a pas tord !

Mais quand même, merde, c'est Roméo !

Nous aimons aussi la musique, le cinéma, les balades sur la plage.

Par contre, je ne suis pas très shopping. « Passer des heures à choisir entre un tee-shirt bleu ou vert, ce n'est pas mon truc. » Et puis, je n'ai pas les moyens, mais ça, je ne lui dis pas. Il me regarde bizarrement, un sourire en coin. Quelque chose le fait rire mais il ne veut pas me dire quoi.

Les semaines se passent et ne se ressemblent pas. Celle-là passe très vite. Trop vite. Le vendredi, je suis morose. Je vais me retrouver toute seule durant tout le week-end. Et pour une fois, j'aime pas.

-Tu fais quoi demain, me demande-t-il, l'air de rien, au milieu de la conversation.

-Rien de particulier.

-J'avais prévu une balade dans la forêt. La météo va être bonne. Il ne va presque pas pleuvoir – il m'adresse un clin d'œil moqueur – Ca te dirait de m'accompagner.

Je le fixe quelques minutes, sceptique.

-Quoi, continue-t-il, plus sérieux. Il y a un problème.

-En fait, je me demande si la patience et l'indulgence faisaient partis de tes qualités.

Il retient un rire.

-Je croyais que tu aimais bien les balades.

-Au bord de la plage ! Là, nous parlons d'arbres, de fougères… racines.

-Tu veux parler de ta fâcheuse habitude de prendre l'équilibre.

Merde ! Il avait remarqué cela. Je lui fais une grimace : il s'esclaffe.

-Ne t'inquiète pas. La balade n'est pas très difficile. Et je sais être patient lorsqu'il le faut.

Il me fixe à nouveau. Il attend une réponse. J'acquiesce. Il a le visage impassible, presque froid.

-Je viens te chercher vers 10 heures. C'est moi qui prévoit le pique-nique, me dit-il simplement.

Je fais le rapprochement avec un dîner au chandelle dans un restaurant.

C'est idiot !


	4. 4 premier baiser

Je me réveille vers 9 heures.

Zut ! Je ne vais pas être prête quand il sera là. Il va me prendre pour une flemmarde.

Faut dire que c'est un peu la faute de mon père. Vers 19 heures, il est venu toquer à ma porte.

-Ca fait une semaine que tu es ici et on s'est à peine vus. Ca te dirait une pizza.

Je ne pouvais pas refuser. D'abord parce que c'est mon père. Et puis parce qu'il avait fait l'effort.

Finalement, ça était une bonne soirée. Charlie parle peu, moi non plus. Mais ça ne nous dérange pas. Il m'a questionné sur le lycée et les copains.

Il a un peu tiqué quand je lui ai dit que je mange avec Jessica et Mike à la cantine.

Par contre, il aime bien les Cullen.

-Chic famille. Je vois souvent le docteur aux urgences. Il est sympa et très professionnel. On voit qu'il est fou amoureux de sa femme. Et ses gosses, ils sont corrects. Jamais un problème. Ce qui n'est pas le cas de toutes les familles.

Je souris : il parle de Jessica ou de Mike là ! Peut-être les deux.

Finalement, j'aime bien Charlie. Je me promets de passer plus de temps avec lui. Je crois qu'il le mérite.

Je m'habille en vitesse : jean et tee-shirt. Il va faire bon, un redoux automnal.

A 10 heures pile, j'entends la voiture s'arrêter dans l'allée. Ce type est une montre vivante. Il va falloir que je me rappelle de ne jamais être en retard.

Il m'adresse son sourire charmeur et je suis déjà au paradis.

Décidément, Forks me fait devenir bigote. Ressaisis-toi !

Il nous emmène à une quinzaine de kilomètres à l'extérieur de la ville et arrête sa voiture sur un chemin de terre. Il sort un sac à dos du coffre – en vrai gentlemen, c'est lui qui portera le pique-nique.

-Il y en a pour une bonne heure de marche, m'annonce-t-il en m'indiquant le chemin du doigt.

Zut ! J'ai oublié les pansements à la maison.

Mais la marche est agréable.

Edward fait la conversation pour me faire oublier ma maladresse. Il me tient la main pour franchir les obstacles.

Au bout d'une heure, comme promis, nous arrivons dans une petite clairière.

Même pas tombée !Trop forte !

C'est joli. Il y a pleins de petites fleurs et il fait beau.

Nous nous asseyons dans l'herbe et il sort le casse-croûte.

Il a prévu pour dix !

Mais en fait, il a bon appétit et je rigole en le voyant engloutir le paquet de chips et le sandwich au jambon de la taille d'une baguette.

-Comment fais-tu pour manger autant et être aussi mince ! m'exclamai-je, un peu jalouse je l'avoue.

-Beaucoup de sport ! Avec mes frères et sœurs, nous partons souvent en camping. Le week-end, on fait du base-ball. C'est vrai que depuis qu'Emmett et Rosalie sont à la fac, c'est plus pareil mais ils rentrent souvent nous voir.

-Vous êtes très unis !

-Oui ! Carlisle et Esmée ont réussi à faire de nous une vraie famille. C'est pas facile avec notre passé différent.

-Alors pas de place pour une petite amie, j'imagine.

Je me rends compte de la stupidité de ma question. Quelle gourde !

Je rougis instantanément ! Double gourde !

Il me regarde longuement, un sourire en coin. Je suis gênée. Il faut que je dise quelque chose pour combler le silence mais là j'ai l'impression d'avoir subitement été décérébrée ! Triple gourde !

-En fait, l'année dernière, j'ai un peu flirté avec Jessica, m'avoue-t-il dans un murmure.

Je lève la tête vers lui, complètement abasourdie.

-Jessica Stanley !

-Tu en connais une autre ! rigole-t-il.

-Bin… C'est que… Je sais pas. Je vous imaginais pas ensemble.

-Tu imagines bien. Ca n'a absolument pas marché.

Voilà qui explique pourquoi elle me bassine avec les Cullen depuis quinze jours. Visiblement, ce ne doit pas être elle qui a rompu.

-Et toi ? Pas de petit ami.

Pivoine à nouveau. Décidément, gourde est devenue mon troisième prénom !

-Non ! Pas depuis un an., marmonnai-je.

-C'est curieux ! Une jolie fille comme toi. Je pensai qu'il y avait un garçon qui te plairait à Phœnix.

-Il faut croire qu'on ne me trouvait pas aussi joli que ça à Phœnix.

Nouveau silence. Je regarde mes pieds et je me demande s'il est possible que de la fumée sorte par mes oreilles.

Je sens soudain sa main sur ma joue. Il me fait lever la tête vers lui et ses lèvres se penchent dangereusement vers les miennes.


	5. 5 peur

PDV Edward.

Je n'avais rien prévu, rien prémédité.

Mais lorsque Bella m'avoue ne pas se trouver jolie, je l'ai vue si fragile si vulnérable !

A cet instant, je n'ai eu qu'une envie : la protéger. La tenir contre moi, serrer contre ma poitrine, son souffle sur ma peau, sa peau contre mes lèvres.

Alors j'ai posé ma main sur sa joue, je l'ai obligé à me regarder et je l'ai embrassée. Je n'ai jamais eu aussi peur qu'à cet instant.

Mon cœur se mit à battre tellement fort qu'il me faisait mal.

A croire que c'est mon premier. J'ai l'impression d'avoir à nouveau 5 ans quand Tanya m'avait coincé dans un coin de la récréation. Et même là, je n'avais pas eu si peur.

Ce baiser, je l'ai pensé doux, tendre, comme Bella.

Il est cent fois mieux. Ses lèvres s'unissent au miennes à la perfection. J'entends sa respiration s'accélérer.

Mon cœur va bientôt sortir de ma poitrine s'il continue à cogner comme ça.

Je l'interromps vite, surpris par mes propres émotions.

Comment ce petit bout pouvait me faire autant d'effets !

-Les ados sont tous des imbéciles. Tu es extraordinairement jolie, Bella, lui sussure-je.

Elle est à nouveau pivoine. J'adore la faire rougir. Ca lui donne une côté petite fille.

Ca fait à peine une semaine que je connais Bella. Je n'avais jamais aussi vite sympathisé avec quelqu'un. Je ne m'étais jamais senti aussi bien. Ce n'est pas normal !

Merde ! Tout d'un coup mon estomac se resserre et un frisson me parcourt la colonne vertébrale.

Même quand Carlisle et Esmé m'avait adopté, j'avais mis plusieurs années avant de me sentir vraiment à ma place. Alice était tellement plus extravertie que moi !

Je me sentais le vilain petit canard.

Edward, tu dois prendre ton temps. Sinon, il va encore t'arriver une merde.

Ne pas tout gâcher. Cette fille, elle est vraiment importante. Elle semble différente. Je la trouve différente. J'ai besoin de réfléchir, de me poser, de comprendre ce qu'il se passe dans ma tête qui ne tourne pas rond.

Alors, pour oublier ce baiser, je lui propose une balade, histoire d'éviter de croiser ses yeux noisettes qui me renverse le cœur.

Le soir, je la ramène chez elle. La nuit est déjà tombée. Je n'ai pas vu la journée passer.

Demain, je reste avec mes frères et sœurs, Emmet et Rosalie sont rentrés pour deux jours. Du moins, c'est ce que je lui prétends.

Parce qu'aujourd'hui, ça ne m'a pas du tout dérangé de les plaquer.

Elle ne dit rien mais je lis dans ses yeux qu'elle est déçue.

Je ne sais pas si je dois être content de sa réaction ou si je dois avoir peur.

Un peu les deux sans doute !


	6. 6 interrogations

PDV Bella

Merde ! Il m'a embrassée… et puis plus rien.

Est-ce que je dois prendre ça comme un premier baiser d'amoureux ? Où bien c'est juste un baiser de bonne copine.

J'en sais fichtrement rien et ça me met dans un état incroyable.

Il m'a dit qu'il me trouvait jolie, c'est déjà un premier pas.

Parce que je ne sais pas si j'allais pouvoir supporter le stade de simple copine. J'avais besoin de plus avec lui, besoin de quelque chose de fort.

Ma mère n'avait toujours été qu'une demi-mère, mon père un fantôme, je n'étais jamais arrivée à me faire des vraies amies ( le concept meilleure amie n'était vraiment pas fait pour moi). Alors avec Edward, j'avais besoin de quelque chose de solide sur lequel m'appuyer.

Je ne le verrai pas demain, il veut rester avec sa famille. Je le comprends et je comprends que je ne fais pas partie de sa famille.

Aïe ! Ca fait mal.

D'un autre côté, nous ne nous connaissons que depuis une semaine. Je tente de me persuader qu'il faut laisser le temps au temps.

Je fonce vers mon lit, m'affale, et pleure comme une madeleine.

Quelle crétine !

Je ne veux même plus penser au dimanche. J'ai au l'impression de jouer le remake d'un film de zombie, où on m'avait assigné le rôle de zombie.

J'avais erré comme une âme en peine toute la journée dans l'appartement pour finir dans la maison de Charlie en train de faire du ménage.

Si je commence à laver les chaussettes de mon père et a lui préparer son repas, c'est que je suis au bord de l'internement dans un asile psychiatrique.

Le pire, c'était que j'étais arrivée à me persuader que j'avais fais quelque chose de mal.

Si Edward n'avait pas continué de m'embrasser, c'est que j'avais fait une connerie.

S'il n'était pas venu le lendemain, c'est que la connerie avait du être énorme.

Et en plus, en triple idiote que je suis, je ne m'en étais même pas aperçue.

Aussi étais-je persuadée qu'il ne viendrait pas me chercher le lundi matin ? J'étais bonne pour retourner au lycée avec ma Ford.


	7. 7 révélations

PDV Bella

J'avais mal dormi cette nuit là et j'ai maudit le réveil.

J'ai détesté mes cheveux qui refusaient de se laisser brosser.

J'ai haï mes vêtements que je trouvais soudain très fade.

Je trouvai le goût de mes céréales insipides, le lait imbuvable.

Bref ! J'avais l'impression d'être quinze jours en arrière et de retrouver mon enfer personnel.

Et puis j'ai ouvert la porte. Edward est à nouveau là, appuyé contre le capot de sa voiture, m'adressant son petit sourire en coin qui me fait craquer.

Et soudain, l'enclume qui gigotait au fond de mon estomac s'envole comme par magie, je me redresse un peu et je suis heureuse.

Nous partons au lycée, comme si de rien n'était. Il ne parle pas du week-end. Je ne comprends pas. Ce type est un peu bizarre.

Je me demande brièvement si Jessica n'avait pas raison sur les Cullen. Jessica ! Avoir raison ! Ils ont du mettre un truc bizarre dans les céréales !

Edward arrête la voiture sur le parking ! Nous sommes dans les premiers, comme d'habitude. D'ordinaire, il sort le premier pour m'ouvrir la porte, en vrai gentleman. Mais là, il ne bouge pas. Il fixe le volant, la mâchoire serrée.

C'est pas bon ça !

POV Edward

Je joue les dégueulasses avec elle. Je m'en veux énormément.

D'abord je lui joue le copain qui vient la chercher à la maison tous les matins, ensuite je l'invite à ce qu'on pourrait qualifier de premier rendez-vous. Et enfin je l'ignore complètement durant le reste du week-end !

Elle doit me prendre au minimum pour un dingue, au pire pour un salop !

Je gare la voiture et reste à fixer le volant. Je dois lui expliquer ! Mais je ne sais pas si elle va comprendre. Ca me fiche la trouille.

-Quand j'ai été adopté par Carlisle et Esmée, j'ai mis six mois avant de leur adresser la parole. J'ai fait la gueule à Rosalie et Jasper pendant des années avant de commencer à me sentir bien avec eux. Je ne suis pas très sociable. J'ai toujours eu du mal à me sentir à l'aise avec les autres…

J'ai commencé par ce dont je suis sûr : ma famille ! Je la regarde enfin. Elle ressemble à un petit chat apeuré. Tu dois la rassurer Edward.

-Mais avec toi, tout va trop vite. Je sais que ça va te paraître dingue, mais c'est la première fois que je me sens bien avec quelqu'un aussi vite. Et ça me fiche la trouille.

Elle me sourit gentiment. J'ai l'impression qu'elle a compris. Je pousse un soupir de soulagement et lui rend son sourire.

-Tout ce que j'ai besoin, c'est d'un peu de temps. Qu'on apprenne à se connaître, continuai-je.

-Tu ne vas pas me faire la gueule pendant six mois ? demande-t-elle.

J'éclate de rire et elle fait une petite moue vexée.

-Je ne crois pas que j'en serai capable, Bella. Ca te dirait de manger avec moi à la cafétéria ?

-C'est un deuxième rencard ? se moque-t-elle.

Je ris une deuxième fois. Elle a raison, je suis pathétique !


	8. 8 second rencard

POV Bella

Je suis un peu rassurée. Derrière ce physique de rêve se cache en fait un introverti.

C'est vrai que son passé ne doit pas l'aider à se sentir en confiance avec les autres.

Mais je sais être patiente. J'ai du l'être toute ma vie avec ma mère. Et Edward ne lui arrive pas à la cheville de ce côté là.

J'ai hâte d'être à midi jusqu'à ce que j'entre dans le cours de mathématiques et que je m'assois à côté de Jessica. Aïe ! Comment va-t-elle prendre cette situation ? Maintenant que je sais qu'il y a eu une histoire entre eux deux, je ne peux pas m'empêcher de me sentir gêner.

Et peut-être un peu jalouse. Je la regarde en coin. Jessica est mignonne, bien plus que moi. Mais elle a un côté pimbêche qui la dessert. Et puis elle est copine avec Lauren. Elle, j'ai vraiment beaucoup de mal. Peut-être que c'est pour cela qu'Edward a rompu.

Je me promets de ne jamais être comme elles. De toute façon, je crois que je n'en serai jamais capable.

Jessica me demande ce que j'ai fait ce week-end.

-Rien de spécial ! Et toi ?

Elle se lance dans une explication détaillé de sa sortie au cinéma avec Mike Newton. Chouette ! Elle a quelque chose à raconter. Du coup, elle ne me pose pas plus de questions. Et puis Jessica a l'art de parler sans qu'on l'écoute. Ca me permet de divaguer. Mes pensées vont vers Edward.

Il lui faut du temps. C'est un garçon qui a du beaucoup souffrir. Etre orphelin, ca ne doit pas être facile. Même si ma mère n'avait jamais été très présente, au moins j'en avais une. Heureusement, il avait trouvé Esmé. Vraiment, elle avait l'air chouette. Nous ne nous étions vu qu'une fois mais je l'avais beaucoup appréciée. Et j'avais même pensé que j'aurais aimé avoir une mère qui lui ressemble.

Peut-être qu'Edward acceptera que je la revois une fois encore.

La sonnerie me fit sortir de mes rêves. Le second cour se passe aussi vite et l'heure de la cantine arrive. Quand je sors de littérature, Edward m'attend, appuyé contre un poteau.

Qu'il est beau !

Il me fait un petit sourire et je m'avance vers lui.

-Prête pour notre deuxième rendez-vous ! me lance-t-il ironiquement.

Je rougis subitement. Stupide réaction épidermique.

Je le suis sagement. Derrière nous, je sens les yeux de mes camarades de classe se poser sur nous.

Aïe !Aïe !Aïe ! Les commérages vont commencer!

Nous prenons un plateau chacun et nous faisons la queue au self. Arrivés à la caisse, Edward demande à payer les deux repas.

-Hey ! m'exclamai-je. Je suis capable de payer ma nourriture.

-Il me semblait que lorsqu'un garçon invitait une fille au restaurant, il devait payer l'addition, plaisanta Edward en m'entraînant vers une table.

-Et d'un, ce n'est pas un restaurant, c'est une cafétéria de lycée. Et de deux, je t'ai déjà dit que je n'aimais pas qu'on fasse les choses à ma place. Je sais me débrouiller toute seule.

Edward me regarde, son sourire énigmatique habituel au coin des lèvres, tout en s'essayant. Puis il rit doucement et secoue la tête.

-Décidément, tu es quelqu'un de peu commun.

-C'est un compliment ou un reproche, demandai-je suspicieuse en me mettant en face de lui. Nous ne sommes plus au 19ème siècle, Edward. Les femmes peuvent s'assumer toutes seules.

-Tu devrais dire cela à ta copine Jessica, marmonna-t-il en croquant dans sa pizza.

C'est la deuxième fois qu'il me parle d'elle. Je suis son regard et je vois que Jessica nous espionne avec sa copine Lauren à une table derrière moi. Je soupire.

-Je vais avoir droit à un interrogatoire en règle cet après-midi.

-Dis-toi que ca va être pire pour moi. J'aurai droit à Alice.

Nous pouffons ensemble. Finalement, la conversation est légère et tout aussi facile qu'avant le week-end. J'avais eu peur que le pique-nique ne vienne gâcher notre entente. Même s'il ne veut pas devenir plus qu'un ami, je pourrai au moins continuer à discuter avec lui.

Je ne pourrais jamais accepter de n'être qu'une copine !

POV Edward

Elle est formidable. Plus je suis avec elle, plus je lui parle, plus je la regarde et plus je la trouve magnifique.

Les autres nous regardaient comme si nous étions des extraterrestres mais je n'en avais rien à faire. Il n'y a que Jessica et Lauren qui me dérangent. Je les aperçois, assise deux tables derrière Bella, en train de nous espionner et de chuchoter. J'image qu'elles doivent commencer à ragoter. La colère me vient. Si elles font du mal à Bella, je les saigne à blanc.

L'après-midi sans elle est une vraie torture. J'écoute à peine les commentaires des professeurs. De toute façon, j'ai toujours été un très bon élève et j'ai pris de l'avance sur le programme. Vivement la fac !

Oui ! Mais à l'université, il n'y aura pas Bella ! L'angoisse me prend. Quelle stupidité. Connaître quelqu'un depuis quinze jours et avoir l'impression de ne plus pouvoir vivre sans elle, ce n'est pas normal !

Heureusement que je me suis juré de prendre mon temps. Décidément, cette fille me change. Je ne me reconnais plus : je n'aime plus la solitude, je ne pense qu'à elle, à son visage, à son corps. C'est la première fois que je fantasme sur une fille.

Je ne suis pas sûr que devenir un pervers soit une amélioration.

Le soir, le sourire me revient lorsque Bella me rejoint à ma voiture. Nous plaisantons sur le chemin du retour. J'aime la taquiner et elle ne se laisse pas faire.

Au moment où elle veut sortir de ma voiture pour rentrer chez elle, je ne peux pas m'en empêcher. Je m'approche d'elle et je l'embrasse doucement.

Moi qui m'était promis d'attendre. La bonne blague !

Le souvenir de notre premier baiser est fade à côté de celui-ci. Ses lèvres s'unissent à merveille avec les miennes. Elle passe ses bras autour de mon cou et je plaque une main sur sa nuque. J'aurai voulu qu'il ne s'arrête jamais.

Dans ses bras, j'étais le plus heureux du monde.

Dans ses bras, j'étais enfin entier.

Mais tous les bons moments ont une fin. Elle me souhaite une bonne nuit, une voix un peu tremblante. Je la regarde s'enfermer chez elle avant de repartir.

Il va falloir maintenant que j'affronte ma sœur et Esmée.

Rien à faire !


	9. 9 invitation d'Esmée

POV Bella

Ce baiser ! Ce baiser !

Il avait dit qu'il voulait attendre qu'on se connaisse mieux.

Heureusement qu'il a changé d'idées. Pour tout l'or du monde, j'aurai voulu rater cela.

J'oublie mon dimanche à traîner comme une morte vivante dans l'appartement. J'oublie même la conversation avec Jessica.

Elle m'avait pratiquement kidnappée à la sortie de la cafétéria alors que je me dirigeais en littérature. Elle n'y était pas allée par quatre chemins, me demandant depuis quand j'étais avec Edward.

J'avais été franche : nous n'étions pas encore ensemble, ce qui était le cas à ce moment là.

Sommes-nous ensemble maintenant ? Je me le demande.

Elle m'avait alors prévenue des dangers de côtoyer un Cullen. Ils sont arrogants, vaniteux. Et Edward était bien entendu le pire de tous. Il vous faisait croire qu'il vous aimait, il vous mettait dans son lit et ensuite il vous larguait comme une vieille chaussette.

Jessica et Edward ont-ils couché ensemble ?

Peut-être que oui, peut-être que non ! Pourquoi devrais-je croire Jessica plus qu'Edward ?

Tant pis, je prends le risque. D'une certaine façon, je n'ai pas beaucoup le choix. Edward est devenu une nécessité pour moi. J'ai besoin de savoir qu'il est là le matin pour me mener au lycée, qu'il sera là le soir pour me raccompagner. J'ai besoin de sa présence, de sa voix, d'entendre son rire quand il se moque de moi et de voir sa moue de gamin de cinq ans quand je le rembarre.

J'ai tout simplement besoin de lui. Comment peut-on être aussi accroc à quelqu'un en si peu de temps ? Moi qui avait toujours cru que je me suffisais à moi-même.

Le lendemain matin, je me dépêche de sortir pour ne pas le faire attendre. Je lui dis bonjour et passe à côté de lui pour m'installer côté passager. Mais il m'attrape par la taille et m'attire vers lui pour m'embrasser avec fougue. Je réponds à son baiser avec envie et passion. Son corps est chaud, son souffle doux. J'ai la tête qui tourne un peu.

Bonjour, me chuchote-t-il en me gardant collé à lui. Tu m'as manqué.

Je rougis fortement.

Décidément, ce gars en sait pas ce qu'il veut.

Mais, sincèrement, j'ai adoré cela.

POV Edward

Comment pouvait-elle s'installer dans la voiture sans m'embrasser ?

Bon d'accord ! J'avais dit que je voulais prendre mon temps. C'est d'ailleurs ce que j'arrive à me convaincre quand je suis loin d'elle.

C'est ce que je pense quand j'essaye d'être un peu responsable.

C'est même ce que j'ai dit à Esmée.

La veille au soir, lorsque j'étais rentré à la maison, Alice m'avait immédiatement sauté dessus – au sens propre comme au sens figuré.

J'avais d'ailleurs atterri lourdement sur le canapé du salon et même si son attitude m'exaspérait, je n'avais pas pu m'empêcher de rire.

Alors, elle te plait, avait-elle crié. Tu l'as invité. Tu l'as embrassée. Tu as couché avec elle. Tu…

Alice, je n'ai pas besoin de spectateurs. Alors tes envies de voyeuses invétérées, je te prierai de les réserver à quelqu'un d'autre.

Allez, Edward ! Arrête de jouer les rabats-joies. Ca se voit que tu es dingue de cette fille. Tu la regardes, comme si… comme si… je sais pas moi. Tu la regardes comme si tu étais amoureux.

C'est peut-être un peu tôt pour parler robe de mariée et bague au doigt, tu ne crois pas.

Non ! dit-elle simplement. J'avais déjà choisi ma robe une semaine après l'arrivée de Jasper.

Je lève les yeux au ciel. Alice est décidément trop… Alice.

Tout le monde n'est pas comme toi. Alors laisse-moi tranquille avec ça, tu veux. Et je t'interdis d'aller voir Bella et de lui fiche tes sales idées dans la tête, compris !

Oh là là ! Quel caractère, monsieur Cullen. Ne t'inquiètes pas. Je ne vais pas la manger ta petite humaine.

Et aussi vite qu'elle était arrivée, là voilà repartie. Ca, c'est du Alice tout crachée. Elle se jette à corps perdu dans une idée, quelques minutes, comme si sa vie en dépendait et puis dès qu'elle en trouve une autre, elle disparaît. Les médecins l'ont diagnostiquée hyperactive. Moi je pense plutôt que, tout comme moi, elle a été très affectée par le fait de perdre nos parents et que c'est sa manière de gérer. Tant qu'elle pense à quelque chose, elle ne pense pas à la perte.

Je suis content de m'enfermer dans ma chambre. Ici, elle ne reviendra pas m'enquiquiner avec ses idées loufoques. Après tout Jasper est là pour ça.

Et puis justement, j'ai évité Jasper. Il est plus subtil qu'Emmett comme garçon mais tout de même, je vais bien avoir quelques réflexions bien placées.

Emmett ! Pourvu qu'il n'apprenne pas, sinon je suis fichu jusqu'à la fin de l'année scolaire.

J'entends deux coups discrets à la porte et Esmée entre. Elle m'adresse une sourire chaleureux et vient s'asseoir à côté de moi sur le lit.

Tu as passé une bonne journée ? me demande-t-elle nonchalamment.

Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de rire. Je n'ose pas rembarrer ma mère. D'abord parce que c'est ma mère – question de respect. Et puis elle est trop gentille pour ça.

Allez maman, crache le morceau. Nous savons toi et moi que tu n'es pas venu pour me sortir des banalités de ce genre.

Elle rit doucement à son tour.

J'oublie qu'il faut toujours jouer franc jeu avec toi. Décidément, vous avez beau être des jumeaux, vous êtes vraiment différents. Alors c'est vrai ce que raconte ta sœur ?

Ca dépend. Que dit-elle ?

Elle prétend que tu fréquentes Isabella Swan.

Elle préfère qu'on l'appelle Bella, rectifiai-je.

Elle m'adresse un petit sourire : d'accord cette réponse ne lui suffira pas.

Disons que nous sommes au début. Je voudrais, enfin, je préfèrerai….

Je n'arrive pas à trouver mes mots. C'est pathétique.

Tu ne voudrais pas faire la même erreur qu'avec Jessica Stanley, finit-elle pour moi.

J'acquiesce. C'est ça. Ne pas me tromper encore une fois. Ma mère n'est au courant que pour Jessica parce que j'ai commis l'énorme erreur de l'emmener à la maison. Mais il y en a eu d'autres avant, lorsque nous étions à Chicago.

Je comprends. Mais tu sais, j'ai rencontré Bella une fois et je ne crois pas qu'elle soit comme les autres filles. Il y a dans son attitude quelque chose de différent. Je crois que c'est quelqu'un qui a aussi beaucoup souffert, même si son histoire n'est pas la même que la tienne. Elle est capable de comprendre ton point de vue et de voir autre chose que le superficiel.

Je ne réponds pas. Mais je suis d'accord avec elle. Bella n'est pas comme les autres filles. D'ailleurs, tout dans son attitude me le montre. Le fait qu'il est fallu que je la force pour accepter la boite à musique, le fait qu'elle râle quand je paye son repas.

Tu es quelqu'un de bien Edward et je suis sure que tu feras le bon choix. Mais, quoique tu décides, sache que j'aime bien Bella. Et j'aimerai bien la revoir. Serais-tu d'accord pour l'inviter à la maison un week-end ?

Je suis soudain pris d'une peur panique. Non pas que Bella vienne me déplaise. Mais un week-end, ça veut dire avec la présence d'Emmett. Esmée semble comprendre mon malaise.

Tu sais, murmure-t-elle, tu peux être certain qu'avec Alice, toute la famille sera au courant très rapidement.

On pourrait tout de même éviter cela à Bella, au moins la première fois ? suggérai-je.

Soit ! Alors un soir de la semaine alors. Invite la à venir voir mes vieilleries. Elle a l'air d'apprécier les brocantes.

J'avais promis d'y réfléchir. Avais-je envie que Bella vienne chez moi, qu'elle prenne une place aussi importante dans ma vie aussi vite ?

Bien sur que j'en avais envie ? Mais était-ce bon pour moi ? Bon pour nous ? Bon pour elle ?

En attendant, elle était à nouveau dans ma voiture, radieuse, rougissant jusqu'à la pointe des cheveux. Une bouffée d'orgueil m'envahit : Bella était mienne.

Ma mère t'envoie son bonjour, murmurai-je enfin.

Elle tourna brusquement la tête vers moi, visiblement alarmée.

Est-elle au courant pour nous ?

C'est à dire, la taquinai-je à nouveau en la regardant avec mon petit sourire.

Elle s'empourpra à nouveau. Dieu que j'aimais cela. Mais je devais me calmer sinon j'allai finir par lui sauter dessus.

Et bin… que tu viens me chercher tous les matins,… que nous avons passé le samedi ensemble,…

Ma mère est du genre très intuitive, lui confirmai-je. Et puis, avec ma sœur, un secret ne le reste pas longtemps.

Est-elle d'accord ?

Je fronçais les sourcils. Pourquoi pensait-elle que ma mère serait contre notre fréquentation. Je la vis se mordre sa lèvre, comme à chaque fois qu'elle était nerveuse.

Tu sais, ici, je reste la fille de Renée qui a fichu le camp du foyer conjugal avec son bébé pour vivre dans le péché. Les petites villes sont très attachés aux principes.

Ma mère t'apprécie beaucoup, la coupai-je pour qu'elle comprenne que je trouvais ces racontars stupides. D'ailleurs, elle m'a proposé de t'inviter à venir à la maison. Elle te montrerai ses vieilleries, comme elle les appelle.

Bella resta un instant silencieuse. Elle devait certainement digérer l'information.

Quand ? finit-elle par demander.

Pourquoi pas demain soir ? Je viendrai te chercher vers 18h00 chez toi.

Va pour demain, murmura-t-elle.

Je crois que je n'ai jamais eu aussi peur.

Je crois que je n'ai jamais été aussi fier.


	10. chapitre 10: peur

_disclaimer: tous les personnages appartiennent à Stéphanie Meyer._

_Plusieurs reviews m'ont demandé de poursuivre cette FF. Du coup, je l'ai relu et j'ai eu envie de faire un chapitre supplémentaire. Mais je ne promets pas de continuer à publier de manière aussi régulièrement que nouvelle existence._

_Sur ce, bonne lecture._

**POV Bella**

Esmée m'a invitée à venir chez elle. Voir ses antiquités ! Je sais bien que c'est une excuse pour qu'elle me revoit. Elle avait été très gentille la seule et unique fois que nous nous sommes vues, très douce et très maternelle. Ca me ferait plaisir de la revoir.

Mais pour autant, je suis morte de trouille. D'abord parce que ce ne sera pas une rencontre fortuite dans un magasin. Et puis maintenant, je fréquente Edward… Enfin on se voit tous les jours et on s'est embrassé trois ou quatre fois. Est-ce qu'elle est d'accord ? Peut-être qu'elle veut me voir pour me dire de lâcher son fils ?

Voilà que je recommence à avoir des idées noires. Relativise Bella ! Si Esmée ne voulait pas que tu sois avec Edward, elle serait venue te voir en douce, sans passer par son fils.

Et puis Edward avait accepté que je vienne. Ca voulait dire qu'il allait me présenter…comme quoi ? son amie, sa copine, sa petite amie… Ca y est ! Je panique. J'allais devoir être sociable, sourire, faire la conversation à des gens que je ne connais pas. J'allais rencontrer son père, parler avec Alice et Jasper, peut-être rencontrer ses deux autres frères et sœurs. Etre au centre des conversations !

Quelle horreur ! Rien que d'y penser, mon front se couvre de sueur et mes mains deviennent moites. Je déteste être au centre des conversations.

Aussi, ce matin, quand Edward vient me chercher en voiture, je commence déjà à stresser. J'essaye de me forcer à lui sourire mais le résultat n'est pas là. Il me fait la conversation mais je ne réponds que par des onomatopées, ne sachant pas trop ce qu'il me raconte d'ailleurs. J'ai l'impression d'être soudain complètement décérébrée.

J'aurai voulu que la journée s'éternise, que la soirée n'arrive jamais. Et en fait, elle ne m'a jamais semblé aussi courte. Et pourtant, rien ne le pressentait.

En cours de français, Jessica m'a encore mis le grappin dessus pour me dire combien Edward était néfaste et que je devais bien faire attention à moi. Elle s'acharne tellement dessus que je commence à trouver à la trouver très lourde,… et très jalouse. Je lui réponds par des phrases très courtes, en lui donnant le moins d'informations possibles. Elle a appris que nous arrivons tous les deux dans la même voiture le matin. Elle semble très surprise de cela. Apparemment, Edward ne lui a jamais proposé cela lorsqu'ils se fréquentaient. Elle essaye de savoir jusqu'où nous avons été. Et comme une idiote, je rougis fortement en lui disant que nous sommes très loin de ce dont elle pense. Elle me regarde suspicieusement : elle est persuadée que je mens.

Coucher avec Edward. Rien que d'y penser, mon corps se met à frémir des pieds à la tête. Le simple fait de l'embrasser me laisser dans un état d'extase incompréhensible, alors penser à ses mains sur mon corps…En fait, je n'arrive même pas à le penser.

Mon esprit dérive sur cette pensée durant tout le cours de mathématiques. Du coup, je ne comprends rien à la leçon du jour. Déjà que cette matière n'est pas mon fort. Le prof le remarque et j'ai eu droit à une remarque bien cinglante. Je me serai cachée dans un trou de souris.

Edward m'attend à la cafétéria et nous mangeons silencieusement. Je remarque qu'Alice me regarde avec des yeux pétillants et un sourire qui lui fend le visage jusqu'aux oreilles. Qu'est ce qu'elle doit bien penser de moi ? Peut-être qu'elle se moque d'Edward ? Qu'elle ne comprend pas ce que son frère fait avec une simple fille comme moi.

Le sport l'après-midi est encore plus catastrophique. Je ne compte même plus le nombre de ballons que j'ai pu me recevoir dans la tête. Et combien de coups j'ai pu donner à Mike qui tentait vainement de me venir en aide. Lui qui d'habitude me fait toujours un large sourire, il a fini par abandonner.

Bref, je rentre dans la voiture d'Edward ce soir là en me disant que ma journée était maudite. Et que malheureusement, elle allait être encore bien pire dans quelques heures. Moi qui pensais vivre un véritable enfer voilà quelques semaines, finalement rien n'est pire que cette journée.

Edward coupe le contact devant mon appartement et attend patiemment que je daigne lui adresser la parole. Je suis nulle !

- Je crois que je suis un peu stressée pour ce soir, finis-je par avouer timidement.

- Vraiment, répond Edward, un petit sourire narquois au coin des lèvres. J'avais pas remarqué.

Je lui fais une petite grimace et il se met à éclater de rire. Il se penche vers moi et m'embrasse doucement. A ce moment là, j'oublie tout : la journée catastrophique, la soirée à venir, mes angoisses, mes questionnements. A ce moment là, il n'y a plus que nous deux. Et j'adore ca !

- Ne t'inquiète pas pour ce soir, me susurre-t-il dans l'oreille après avoir rompu le baiser un peu trop tôt à mon gout, tout va bien se passer.

- Tu dis ca pour me rassurer moi ou pour te rassurer toi.

Il pouffe dans mon cou et je sens une décharge électrique. Je viens de réaliser que j'aime sentir son souffle sur moi.

Edward reste avec moi jusqu'à dix-huit heures trente. Je lui demande si je dois mettre une tenue particulière. Ca a au moins le mérite de le faire rigoler. Il me fait rougir en m'affirmant que rien ne pourrait me faire plus jolie que je ne suis. Il faut avouer qu'il a l'art du compliment. De toute façon, ma garde-robe est assez pauvre : aucune robe, aucune tenue un peu chic. Je ne porte que des jeans et des tee-shirts depuis belle lurette.

Nous mettons un bon quart d'heure pour arriver chez ses parents. Je ne savais même pas qu'il y avait des maisons construites aussi loin du centre ville de Forks. Nous prenons une petite route si étroite que je ne l'avais même pas aperçue. Nous nous enfonçons dans la forêt jusqu'à une vaste clairière. Je reste scotchée devant la grandeur de la maison. Elle est superbe, sur deux images, toute blanche avec de grandes baies vitrées au rez du chaussée.

Je savais bien que la famille d'Edward était riche mais là, j'en prends réellement l'ampleur. Et c'est comme si je me prenais une véritable claque. Je me sens soudain ridicule et toute petite. Je ne suis pas à ma place ici : je ne suis pas riche, je ne suis pas jolie, je ne suis même pas bien habillée.

J'entends Edward ouvrir ma porte et je le vois tendre sa main pour m'aider à me lever mais je reste scotchée sur le siège. Mon corps refuse de bouger. Je suis morte de trouille. Il s'agenouille à côté de moi. Je tourne la tête vers lui et je vois son visage crispé d'inquiétude.

- Ca va ? me demande-t-il doucement.

- Et s'ils ne m'aiment pas ? balbutiai-je.

Il me regarde bizarrement – encore ! – et finit par soupirer. Je ne sais pas trop si je l'exaspère ou si je le fais rire. C'est encore plus angoissant.

- Esmée et Alice t'adorent déjà, Bella, me murmure-t-il en me souriant. Tu n'as pas de soucis à te faire. Je ne me fais aucun soucis pour Carlisle. Et Jasper, et bien, il faut bien avouer que Jasper s'en fiche un peu…

Je souris. Au moins, ca a le mérite d'être clair. Je respire un grand coup. Ca va mieux mais ce n'est pas encore parfait.

- Ta maison est tellement…grande et belle. Moi je vis l'ancien garage aménagé de la minuscule maison de mon père. Ta sœur et ta mère sont magnifiques. Regarde-moi ! Edward. Je suis si…commune.

J'avais fini mon petit discours par un murmure. Je suis pathétique. Si pathétique qu'il ne répond pas. Je lève les yeux : je croise ses prunelles qui me surprennent : elles sont si sombres soudain.

**POV Edward**

Elle est parfaite ! Tellement parfaite que cela me met en colère.

J'ai toujours rêvé rencontrer une fille comme elle. Quelqu'un qui me fiche complètement que je sois adopté, comme mes frères et sœurs. Quelqu'un qui ne juge pas la façon dont nous vivons et les relations qu'entretiennent Rosalie et Emmett, Jasper et Alice. Quelqu'un qui ne cherche pas à être avec moi pour mon argent.

Bref quelqu'un qui est tout le contraire de Jessica.

J'ai toujours pensé que cette fille n'existait pas. Alice avait eu la chance d'avoir Jasper, tellement pris dans ses problèmes de la gestion de ses affects qu'il se fichait complètement du montant du compte en banque de nos parents. Et Emmett avait eu Rose. J'ai pensé qu'elle se fichait de lui. Rosalie a toujours aimé la mode. Elle achète tellement de vêtements qu'elle a fini par envahir tous les dressings de la maison. J'ai cru au départ qu'elle était avec Emmett pour être sure de rester dans la famille. J'ai été très dure avec elle. Nous avons eu tous les deux de violentes disputes.

Et puis un jour, un petit con, Royce King, a voulu se battre avec Emmett. Ils étaient aussi baraqués l'un que l'autre. Rosalie lui a sauté dessus et lui a mis un cocard à l'œil digne de Mohamed Ali. Ce jour là, elle s'en est fichu de sa belle robe, de son maquillage impeccable et de sa plastique. Elle voulait sauver Emmett.

Alice et Emmett avait eu tellement de chance. Cela ne pouvait pas arriver une troisième fois...

Et puis Bella est arrivée. Dire que j'ai failli ne pas la remarquer. Heureusement qu'Esmée m'a ouvert les yeux.

Bella est parfaite. Parfaite pour moi. Et elle ne s'en rend même pas compte. Elle pense qu'elle ne mérite pas d'être ici. Et ca me met en colère.

- Bella ! Tu es la personne la plus magnifique que je connaisse. Tu es ici parce que j'en ai envie. J'ai envie de te présenter à ma famille et j'ai envie que tu sois à mes côtés.

Elle me regarde avec des yeux de chats apeurés. Je crois que je lui fiche encore plus la trouille. Je vois une larme coulée le long de sa joue. Je l'essuie du bout de mon doigt. Elle me prend la main et la serre très fort.

- C'est la plus belle chose qu'on m'est dite, me murmure-t-elle.

- C'est la vérité, Bella. Alors arrête de te faire du soucis pour ce que pense ma famille. Ils vont te trouver formidables. Et si ce n'est pas le cas, ils ne diront rien sinon ils savent que je suis capable de leur faire la tête durant des mois.

Entendre son rire me soulagea. Je lui tendis la main et cette fois-ci, elle l'accepta. Je retins un soupir : je me voyais mal inviter toute la famille à diner dans ma voiture.

Je passai mon bras autour de sa taille et lui fis mon plus beau sourire. Je l'entrainai doucement vers la porte d'entrée.

Je pensai que j'allais être nerveux. Mais non ! Au contraire ! A ce moment là, en compagnie de Bella, marchant dans l'allée de la maison qui m'avait recueilli dix-sept ans auparavant, pour la présenter à toute ma famille, j'étais le plus fier du monde.


End file.
